This is a revision of an application that responded to a RFA (HD- 98-015, REPLICATION OF COMMUNITY-BASED HIV INTERVENTIONS FOR YOUTH) which called for proposals to replicate effective adolescent community-based behavioral HIV prevention interventions. In this application, we propose to replicate a Cognitive-Behavioral HIV transmission risk reduction (CB-HIV-TRR) intervention entitled "Becoming A Responsible Teen" (BART) that has been shown to be highly effective with African American adolescents in Mississippi. During the first 3 months of the proposed project, we will continue our work of culturally tailoring the BART intervention to our target population of high- risk 14-17 year old Haitian American (H-A) youths. Then, we will evaluate the effects of the adapted BART intervention in H-A male (N=160) and female (N=160) high risk adolescents. Employing a 2 (BART vs. Control) x 7 (pre-, post-intervention, 3, 6, 9,12,15- month follow-up assessments) design, we will evaluate the extent to which the BART intervention produces greater HIV transmission risk reduction than a time matched Health Promotion Comparison (HPC) control group. We propose a 15-month follow-up period to provide a better assessment of the effectiveness of the intervention to sustain behavior change that is essential since changes in risk behaviors must be enduring if they are to be meaningful. We shall also attempt to specify the mediators and moderators of these endpoints to address issues of mechanism of action and generalizability, respectively. Using Hierarchical Linear and Structural Equations Modeling, we will explore causal models of how important variables (for example self-efficacy, behavioral intentions, social network factors, acculturation) may interrelate to predict HIV transmission risk behavior. If successful, this research will provide important new intervention strategies that can be practically implemented with high-risk H-A adolescents.